


Evanescent

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2016 [13]
Category: CLAMP - Works, Gate 7, Kobato
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Introspection, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Short & Sweet, Shyness, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. AU. Hints of Hana/Kobato. These calm, quiet moments were few and far in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evanescent

Hana got used to the human world quickly, mostly because – besides Sakura, Tachibana, and now Chikahito – the humans left her alone.

She stopped wishing for home, she stopped wishing for her own time, what was once called home. There were monsters everywhere and she made it her mission to hunt them whenever she finds them—no matter what it took to fulfill the mission of the Urashichiken Hanamachi.

She sat outside, under the trees, as the strong winds stirred her black hair. She surveyed the far corners of the forests, which kept her guarded, but uncertain. Until then, she had to keep her distance. She did not want to pull in anyone unsuspecting. Who knows what would lay ahead for them?

It was unclear for her, and the prospect terrified her at times. She knew that the future wasn't written on stone. Despite this, it still sent a feeling of dread in her very core.

"Are you all right, Hana?" a lilting female voice broke her thoughts, haltingly from behind. Hana startled, turning around, before falling from the rock to the soft ground. Dizzy for a moment, she rubbed her side before she could lift her head and look up.

"Oh, it's only you." Hana uttered, settling where she sat, relief and embarrassment marked in her voice. She blushed—it was Kobato, who she had met not too long ago. Her eyes were always soft, lit with an innocence that she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I startle you?" Kobato said, eyes kind and urgent. She was tall and pretty with long rosy hair and a friendly disposition, and Hana had a sudden urge of affection, of jealousy mixed with admiration. She wished she could be as warm and pure-hearted as Kobato.

"No, it's all right." Hana blinked and smiled sheepishly. "I was just minding my own business, thinking, trying to clear my head, before making my acquaintance with the ground."

The girl smiled back, letting a sweet giggle escape. "That's fair, I was wondering how you were."

"I'm all right. I've just got a lot on my mind."

Kobato leaned forward and reached out a hand. "Well, I was hoping that I could sit with you, if that's okay."

Hana blinked, and nodded; some company might do her some good. "I'd like that."

She then took Kobato's hand in hers and reveled in the beaming smile the girl gave her. It was inevitable that this moment would be evanescent. Whenever the world was too loud, these calm, quiet moments were few and far in between.

It would be brief, but they cherished being by each another's side while they had the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing for both Gate 7 and Kobato, so forgive me if there are some character inconsistencies.


End file.
